I Will Always Be Here For You
by RippledOcean
Summary: Cloud is so hung up on Aerith's death that Tifa cant take it anymore. Tifa will do anything to prove Aeriths Gone and she's still there.
1. Struggle

**my very FIRST story, so dont judge too harshly. If you dont like it please tell me why. if you do THEN GREAT! xD ;) **

**i dont own anything.. no characters etc.. just the idea of this story ;) **

I reached out for the final few glasses, half full of alcohol, to clean after the service in Seventh Heaven, After washing them I sighed as to notice another glass on the table in the opposite side of the room. Where is Cloud? What is he doing? Why isnt he here? all those questions running through my head at the esact same moment which made me loose focus as my hand slipped in the result of dropping the glass. With the sound of the smash I heard Marlene's soft foot steps hurrying down the steps to see what had happened.

'Tifa?' She looked at me with those big brown eyes of innocence. Seconds later Denzel followed ' Mom? are you okay? what happend? do you need help?'' he asked

'' No, I'm fine thanks for asking though, It's getting late you two, Go and get ready for bed please, I'll be up soon''

''And Cloud'' Denzel asked

I Froze, that was a question i was hoping i wouldnt need to answer, I mean I couldn't answer i didnt know where Cloud was or what he was doing

''He's uhrmm.. Hes just got a late delivery thats all he should be here in the morning though'' ''Hopefully'' i said under my breath

It was the only thing i could tell them. I couldn't say Cloud's done a runner because i didnt know that and it would just make them more concerned and want to know everything even if i didnt know anything, Cloud hasnt stayed at home for a few days now and whenever he is at home he's not himself.

''Okay I love you!'' Marlene shouted ''Are you sure your alright, your not yourself'' Repeated Denzel

I nodded, even though he was right, im not myself when Clouds not arround, Maybe i just worry too much...

I watched them both race upstair, budging each other to get to the top first. It reminded me of when me and Cloud were younger, the games we played. A smile slowy lit my face and then quickly faded...I brushed the dust off my clothes and went upstairs to bed, hoping Cloud would be there as i wake up.

I woke up the next morning, tired. Did i stay awake waiting for Cloud? Or worrying about him. I thought about it for a while but i was interupted by Fenrir's engine, I rushed over to the window to see a leaving bike. I sighed without realising the Children were behind me.

' We thought it was him too' Marlene said Disappointedly it was like she wanted him back as much as I did, He was her Father Figure and i was her mother figure, but never together as mom and dad.

''It still might be him! It couldnt been! You never know, maybe he had another early delivery'' Denzel argued

Ive been telling them he's had Early and late deliveries all week it made me sick, i had to lie to the children because i didnt know myself. But I am going to find out! i was so upset and angry with Cloud, but not just cloud i was with myself too. I could feel my face heating up as my eyes started to tear, i wouldnt let the children see me like this i decided to fight them back, although it was a battle i was going to loose..

''M..maybe Denz'' I stuttered '' Why dont you two go play with the local kids okay? I have things to do here but i'll see you in a few hours okay?''

''what about breakfast mom?'' Denzel asked

I was so focused on my own troubles i forgot to even think about Denzel and Marlene. I was still facing away from them, what a terrible person they must have thought of me, But i would prefer them to think that than let them see my pain, that would hurt them even more.

''Oh im sorry you two go on rush downstairs i have one thing to do first i'll be there in a second''

they both rushed downstairs I grabbed my Phone from my desk...'Cloud Strife'...'Calling'

The irritation of the beeping when you know that their not going to answer, but you hope so hard that they do. I just wanted to hear his voice, See his face.

''Oh Cloud you never answer your -''

'' I let you die.. Can my sins be forgiven... I couldnt protect you''

Cloud didnt mean to answer, at least i knew he was alright.. even though he was living in guilt.. i now know where he is.. but did i really want to go...

**WOW I didn't realise it was THAT short! My bad, chapter number two is longer! **

**Find out what Tifa decides and if Clouds going to get home!**


	2. Double Visits

**Chapter Number 2! Hope you liked the first one. If you didn't ... then why are you reading the second one? O_O**

**I don't own anything, if I did Tifa and Cloud would SO be having lovey dovey fun! xD**

Later that morning, after I made the Children breakfast and they went out to play, I quickly scribbled down a note:

_Denzel & Marlene, I have gone out for a while. I've closed the bar, so don't let anyone in if you don't know them, if they ask for me tell them to come back tomorrow. I won't be long by the time your reading this. I love you, don't worry. Tifa x_

I left it on the bar counter so it was visible for them to find. I walked through the streets of the slums. Until I came across the abandoned church, Cloud spends all of his time here? I stood at the two large doors, should I knock or turn back? I broke down in tears, I couldn't stand not seeing Cloud I quickly wiped off my tears and rubbed my eyes, and slowly opened the door. I couldn't see Cloud, Did he leave? Clouds sword was laid on the floor in front of the patch of flowers

''Cloud, are you here?''

I was so worried. Why would he leave his sword...Unless he _was _here. I wondered around until someone grabbed my wrist tight, I turned around to find Cloud.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked ever so seriously

''I... er, I was looking for you Cloud. Why haven't you been home?''

He looked to the flowers on the ground, he didn't want to answer I saw it in his face. After a moment he looked at me sharply.

''You shouldn't be here''

''Answer me Cloud, Marlene and Denzel... they miss you and I don't know what to tell them when they ask about you. I miss you Cloud''

He blinked and forever stared at the floor. I tugged my wrist from his grasp

''Will you come home?''

He shook his head

''Why? Cloud I...They really miss you.''

Tears started to fall once more

'' I need you''

He looked at me finally, I looked into his deep Mako eyes and he looked into my wet eyes. As I blinked he followed the tears that fell to the ground.

''I'm sorry, but I can't leave her, not again. I let her die. I need to be forgiven''

I shook my head. I respected his thoughts on Aerith's death, but he really needed to move on... I didn't want to say what I needed to.

''You can't be forgiven Cloud, She's gone there isn't anything you can do about that'' He tried to argue with me '' No Cloud you need to accept it, I'm sorry. But she wouldn't want you to live in this guilt'' I stood up and walked toward the door.

''Accept the fact...the fact she's gone... and she's not coming back'' I left, those as my last words... I feel terrible. How could I say that? He's never going to get over Aerith, Even if she is dead. He loved her...I envy Aerith...even now; I wish I was loved by Cloud like she was.

I heard Cloud's footsteps behind me. I hoped he wasn't following me to say something, I didn't mean what I said it just blurted out, even though I was right... I didn't want to be. No matter how much I loved Cloud, I would have preferred him to be happy... With Aerith.

''Tifa! Wait! If I can't be forgiven, then how am I not suppose to live in guilt?''

I really didn't know the answer to that. So I continued to walk like I never heard him, when I obviously did as he shouted it.

He ran towards me

''Tifa I know you heard me! How am I suppose to-''

''I DONT KNOW!'' I fell to the ground, a puddle of tears beneath me ''I'm sorry! I don't know Cloud. What do you expect me to do, Tell you the truth?''

He didn't say anything, did this mean yes? My hands dug into the mud on the floor, as I clawed in pain.

'' She's gone Cloud, You didn't kill her... It wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. I'm still here; I always have been, for you. I will never leave your side, no matter what happens to me I will always be there for you whenever you need it. I promise''

He was still silent. I stood and wiped the mud onto my shorts and faced him.

''can you remember the promise you made to me? Forget about it''

I walked away, I wasn't sure if he was following but I knew I needed to get home.

I walked into Seventh Heaven, My face still soaked with tears. Marlene jumped from behind the bar

''MOM! Where were you he he? We were worried''

Denzel noticed my tears and ran up to me.

''Mom, why are you-''

''Marlene go upstairs and find my phone please sweetie me and Denzel just have to go outside to help me find something I dropped earlier'' I cut Denzel off, I didn't want Marlene to know, it was too late for Denzel. I watched her run upstairs, Denzel was staring at me and we walked outside.

''Mom?''

I looked at him

''I'm sorry Denzel I didn't want you to see me like this. I'm Just so upset right now, How could Cloud leave like this? I know he-''

He cut me off. I've always told him to let adults talk before himself and then he will get his chance but something stopped him

''I knew it was about Cloud. Mom, have you seen him? You weren't this upset this morning or yesterday''

I turned away

''you have seen him. I knew it where is he? I need to talk to him. Now'' He sounded so demanding. I've never seen him like this before.

''He's at... the abandoned church. Where he found you, He's not in the best of moods. Please don't tell Marlene, I don't want her to worry''

He nodded and walked off. I didn't want him to go as soon as I could no longer see him I was worried of what would happen. I had no time to worry the bar needed opening.

''I found your phone it was under your bed'' Marlene shouted '' Hey, where's Denzel?''

''He's just gone out with a friend, he should be back soon'' another lie.

She went upstairs and watched a film while it was busy at the bar. The door opened, I turned in a hurry, Denzel? No.

''expecting someone?'' A fiery red haired man asked

I turned to see no one other than Reno, I didn't even notice him

''Oh hello Reno, No I'm not'' The door opened again and I repeated what I had just done and sighed

''are you sure? You've looked at that door every time it's opened. Need someone to talk to?'' Reno had his cheeky grin on his face like normal but I couldn't say no, Reno had something about him that your could spill your whole life story to if he let you; which he normally did.

''Okay fine, Cloud hasn't came home for a while'' I said it so straight

''Tsk, Forget about Blondie, I'm here''

I laughed, the door opened but Reno stopped me to look

'' No no no. Forget about him, I can give you everything you want from him...and more'' he winked at me then stared at my breasts and at that moment I knew how this conversation would end. He fiddled with my hair, we were talking for hours.

''everyone out, please. The bar has just closed'' I announced. Everyone left, except me and Reno, who was still playing with my hair. The door slammed open and I didn't look for the first time, but Reno did.

**Yep, this one is MUCH longer ;)**

**Oooh Reno's gone and got himself involved! Who's at the door?**

**Chapter 3 to find out either on Later today or tomorrow, Thanks to everyone who's took the time to read this :) **


	3. Come home

**Chapter 3 already! To be honest I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. **

**Wait and see eh? ^_^ I think this Chapters going to be quite good... (Note: I haven't wrote it yet :L so who knows how it turns out )**

''Look who's home!''

I turned to see Cloud carrying Denzel. After Cloud starring at me then Reno, Me then Reno and over again he sat Denzel down

''Tifa, what is _he _doing here!''

''were just talking its nothing-''

''Yea so keep your blonde head on'' Reno interrupted, him still fiddling with my hair

''Get off her and get out, Turk!'' he shouted

Reno looked at me and laughed

''Nah I think I might stay the night here... with Tifa, just us two'' he smirked while twirling my strand of hair. Cloud ran over with steam in his eyes

''I said, Get off her and get lost!'' he punched him to the ground

''HEY! Stop it! Reno hasn't done anything wrong!'' I had to do something, Cloud looked like he was about to tear the shit out of Reno.

''Your helping him!'' he yelled, I shook my head.

''he hasn't done anything''

'' Ow, I think I'm bleeding on my lips, Care to kiss them better Tifa?'' Reno was in no position to joke, yet he does so anyway.

''That is it!'' Cloud dragged Reno by his collar and booted him out

He walked back over to me, but didn't look at me

'' I um'' I was speechless.

''How could you let a Dirty Turk even touch you? They are nothing but scum!''

''I'm sorry Cloud, but... why are you here?'' I had to ask, what had Denzel done to make him return

...

_I can't believe how Cloud is making mom feel! I thought while kicking a tin can. I looked up to see the church, so this is where he is hiding? I walked up to the double doors and stormed in._

'' _CLOUD!''_

_I saw him look up, His eyes widened in shock._

'' _Denzel? What are you doing out by yourself?''_

''_shut up! Like you even care. Do you know how Tifa feels! She's at home, crying with worry everyday and I was so blind to see it! It was because of you!'' I was looking straight into his eyes I wouldn't look away not even to blink I wanted him to know just how Tifa felt._

'' _I just'' he froze... didn't he know what to say?_

''_You just what Cloud? She needs you! I need you! Marlene needs you! ... Don't you need us! Obviously not! You don't even care about us'' I don't know what has come over me I was just so angry I wanted to say just how I feel_

''_No! I mean yes! Of course I care about you Denzel, and Marlene... and Tifa also. I need you, you keep me going. You're my reason I can survive''_

_There was a long silent pause. I needed to say something._

''_th..then why don't you ever come home?''_

_He looked at me._

''_I ... I don't know. Something is pulling me back.''_

_I grabbed his hand _

''_well I'm pulling you forwards''_

_I dragged him out the church door her reached out for something just as we left the church. What did he reach out for?_

_..._

''Tifa?'' who's voice is that I looked up to see Cloud

''ugh, am I dreaming?'' I was half asleep so it sure felt like it

''Umm No, I don't think you are'' he said softly I woke up in my bed, I didn't know how I got here all I can remember is Cloud Kicking Reno out

''You fell asleep last night unexpectedly I was told you why I came back, and I put Denzel to bed and I came back down and you fell asleep at the bar.''

I looked up and smelt pancakes

''Oh yea, I'm cooking...''

'' CLOUD ? THE KITCHENS ON FIRE AND WORSE THE PANCAKES HAVE BURNT'' shouted Marlene from downstairs

''Trying to anyways'' he laughed

I laughed and ran downstairs and cleared up the kitchen which was all smoky.

''don't worry ill make you something... better'' I laughed I couldn't help but laugh, it was like I woke up and nothing has ever gone wrong. Like Cloud never left.

Cloud came down later that day to eat lunch, like a family I thought, as soon as Cloud sat down Denzel stood up and asked if he could be excused. I asked him why and he said He needed to look for something urgently he dropped earlier. It hit me, he wanted to talk, and he used the same excuse I did for Marlene. I'll help you look, four eyes are better than two. Denzel and I had walked out of the room and gone upstairs.

''Denzel Honey, What is it?''

''I Just... I can't stand his face after how he made you feel.''

''Denzel, Look at me. I'm fine now. I'm just happy that he's home. You brought him home, thank you Denzel'' I hugged him tightly, and I didn't want to let him go.

Cloud came up after a few minutes

''Hey, your foods getting cold you two, did you find what you lost Denzel?''

''Huh? Oh yea...''

Denzel walked downstairs and continued his dinner with Marlene, who had almost finished

Tifa wanted to ask Cloud why exactly why he came back. It must have took him more than just to realise he needed us to come back, but would that cause and argument and for him to leave again? I know I wanted him here but I want to know why he's left Aerith and the church.

''Cloud, why are you here? Why aren't you there?''

''Do you want me here? I came because you wanted me to be''

''I want you to be wherever your happy''

He thought before talking.

''I want to be... th..here'' I could tell he was lying

''No you don't you want to be there with Aerith! So go! Please just leave if you don't want to be here''

''I d... Don't know what I w... Want''

''figure it out. Please Cloud, you know how I feel about you, and I want the best for you, so please go'' I started to tear, AGAIN!

''No, please don't cry Tifa. I will leave If I'm making you unhappy, I'm sorry.

He stood up and walked out. I know it was my fault! Why was I so stupid of course he was going to go back there! I heard Fenrir's engine again, but it was leaving, again. I need him and I just shoved him away just as I got him back. No it won't end like this I'm going to prove to him Aerith no longer exists and that I'm real.

**I'm Quite happy with that ^_^**

**I wrote this with a smile on my face because I was listening to ..Always Like This – Bombay Bicycle Club ... I've never even heard of them, my friend randomly sent me the song and I can't stop listening to it :L ;)**

**Hope you liked this Chapter... Next chapter I don't know if I want some blood... Hmmm.**

**FIND OUT! xD thanks for checking out my VERY FIRST STORY so don't be harsh BUT let me know what you think.**


	4. Do your worst

**I don't know if I'm going to like this Chapter :O**

**I'm going to try and put bit more violence in - REBEL :]**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! **

Should I turn back? And let Cloud continue living in guilt and fantasy? No. What if he's mad at me? I have to face it.

I'm stood at the two large wooden doors once more. I can see Fenrir, Cloud has to be in here.

I wanted to cry, I was losing my best friend, the person I have only ever loved to a dead woman.

I marched in

''CLOUD?''

I saw his golden blonde head turn to face me. I took three steps forward and stretched my hands out.

''Look at me. What do you see? I'm real... where is Aerith? She's not real, not anymore!''

I went in front of him I saw a sharp stone and picked it up. I slit my arm and let it bleed.

I'm Bleeding Cloud! I'm in pain! I hurt, all the time, waiting for you.

He watched my ruby-red blood drip down my arm and drip onto the floor.

He didn't want to look, so he didn't, it was almost easy for him.

''Look Cloud, please!'' I broke down, that word 'please'; I've said too many times to him

''Do you see this liquid drowning my eyes over and over again? Tears! I cry because I'm real Cloud, Aerith can't cry and right now I wish I couldn't, I've shed too many tears for you Cloud Strife! And I'm sick and tired of it!''

The double doors swung open, Sephiroth stood there.

''Oh dear Tifa, has Cloud caused you pain?'' he said it so sarcastically, even though it was true

''It wasn't me... it weren't my fault!''

''It was me Sephiroth, I did it myself, Cloud has nothing to do with this. Please leave''

''I'm sure you had a reason Tifa'' he said stroking my cheek ''did Cloud cause you to do this?'' again, Sephiroth is so sarcastic.

Cloud sprung off the floor and grabbed his sword

''Don't touch her Sephiroth!''

Sephiroth put his arms around me

''Put she's ever so... delicate'' he put his sword up to my neck

'' DIDNT YOU HEAR ME?'' Cloud swung for him

Sephiroth's dodge made his sword cut my throat the tiniest bit

''you know the more I need to move the closer it will get to her throat''

Cloud noticed the tiniest drip of blood fall from my neck he froze in disgust, _is this my fault? If she dies this really will be my fault and I will never be able to forgive myself _

Sephiroth released my neck as he saw Cloud was in a weak spot and an easy attack. Cloud wouldn't budge. Come one Cloud move, don't just stand there... I have to do something!

''SEPHIROTH! '' He stopped and turned to me

''do your worst'' My heart was beating but it was the only way I could get Cloud to focus

Sephiroth Charged for me, all I could do was run... or fight but I'm no match for him... no way.

I Turned and quickly tripped him and punched him in his face. OUCH! Did that hurt! Big headed, I get but hard headed? Oww! Fighting wouldn't make a difference so I continued to run He stabbed me in my left leg

''n..ugh.'' I couldn't walk, let alone run but I had to try. Seconds after running he grabbed my neck and pounded me into the wall

''I asked Cloud this last time but he didn't give me a straight answer''

''Cloud? Help? '' I screamed

''What do you cherish most, so I can take it away from you?''

''Cloud?''

''really?''

''No I cherish... ugh ... Everything, T..try and take th...that away from me. Please''

''how about I just take your life instead''

''Like I said, Do your worst'' I prepared for something I couldn't even prepare for But I was ready, If it would save Cloud... then I was Ready.

Cloud heard my last words and sneak attacked Sephiroth

''Leave her! Tifa Run!''

''I'm Not Leaving you!''

The doors slammed open once more, Marlene and Denzel were stood there in Shock as I was on the floor, Bleeding and Cloud In the air, Fighting.

''DENZEL, MARLENE! Get out of here! Just run!'' I shouted for my life and theirs.

They were both in shock to run.

''DONT WORRY, NINJA YUFFIE IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!'' Yuffie Flipped in.

''I'm here too, sorry I'm not as peppy as some'' Vincent said

''VINCENT HELP CLOUD! IVE GOT TIFA!''

Yuffie ran over and tied her band around my leg

''GOOD THING WE GOT HERE IN TIME EH?''

''Yuffie do you always have to shout? Help Cloud, I'll be alright ''

''SORRY AND YES I WILL! HIYA!''

I limped over to Marlene and Denzel and took them outside.

''Stay here, please. Just wait''

They nodded, they were speechless I walked back inside and saw Sephiroth Fall to the ground. Yuffie And Vincent Both left it to Cloud.

''Stay in My memories like I told you last time you freak!''

''I will always be a part of you Cloud''

He vanished leaving behind floating feathers

''OH WHY DIDNT YOU FINESH HIS SORRY ASS OFF?''

''Leave Cloud to his own methods Yuffie''

''OH WHY? I could've used my NINJISTU and CREAMED him!''

They both walked out, Yuffie still shouting what she would have done. Marlene and Denzel ran inside, Denzel ran up to me

'' I still don't trust him, look what has happened to you!''

''Denzel I did it myself, I had to prove to Cloud I was real''

He humfed and took Marlene home Cloud looked at me with his eyes locked on to mine,

''I'm sorry Cloud''

''No, It was my fault... Tifa.. I'm Sorry, I really care about you, and if anything happens to you, it won't go unsettled... I lo...I love you''

**I'm not sure if I liked it, OH WELL you decide for me : )**

**I'm Tiredd... so Chapter 5 will be on when I wake up at like 5pm! :) **


	5. Finally

**Wow, it's been almost forever since I last wrote, I was in Italy for 16 days so...**

**And I have school on Monday: Not good, might not be able to update as much.**

**OH and also I'm sorry I left it on a cliff.**

**I really don't know what I'm about to write for this chapter "/ hmm well I'll type away and see what happens : )**

''W... what?'' I said

''I love you, Tifa'' Cloud repeated

''say it one more time, just to confirm''

He laughed and sighed, '' I love you. I love you, Tifa Lockheart''

I still couldn't believe what I heard but I couldn't keep asking him to repeat himself.

I was still slouched on the ground with blood dripping down my leg, even though Yuffie tied her band round it, the blood seeped through.

He reached out his hand I took it and he helped me up.

I stared at him and smiled, he must have thought I was a right weirdo, smiling at him for no reason. There came a point where he stopped in the middle of Midgar.

''Tifa stop looking at me like that''

''Like what?'' I was still smiling while saying it; I didn't even notice I was doing it anymore.

He laughed... I loved his rare smile. ''Never mind then Tifa''

I really didn't have a clue what he was on about at the time. We finally got home, at one in the morning, I went upstairs to find both children tightly asleep... or so I thought. I went to bed peacefully wanting tomorrow to come as quick as it possibly could. I heard Clouds footsteps come up the wooden stairs and then the children's bedroom door creak open.

''mom? Is that you?'' I heard Denzel's voice; it was softer than before, was he crying?

''uhh, no it's... It's me Denz'' Cloud said '' Do you need anything?''

There was no answer, He didn't want Cloud, and He wanted me so I hurried to where Cloud stood.

''Cloud, Denzel? Is everything Okay?''

''Yes, Don't worry, I thought I Heard Denzel speak, Must have been my imagination... Good Night'' Cloud double looked at me then kissed me on the cheek and hurried to his room.

I waited for a minute then walked in and knelt beside Denzel's bed my head bowed into my chin I looked up after a moment, Denzel was staring at me I saw the tears in his eyes, I gently wiped them off his face, I took at stuttered breath

''don't worry Denzel, Nothings wrong, everything is okay now''

''n.. no its not, your leg ''he sniffed

I nodded and faked a smile'' I'm fine it's just a scratch''

''h...how could h.._he _let that h..happen to..to you?

As he was telling me this I heard a slight creak from outside the door, It was Cloud, I was glad Denzel didn't hear him though.

''Denzel, Cloud has done nothing wrong, Okay? You need to forget about this. Cloud hasn't meant to have done anything that has hurt you, or me or Marlene. He was just in a rough position, that's all''

He sniffed and nodded, the door opened

''That's right Denzel. I'm sorry I didn't want anything bad to happen to Tifa and I didn't want you to feel as you do''

Denzel didn't say anything and looked up at me before hiding under his covers

''well, you tried Cloud that's all that matters okay?'' Now I need to go to bed, Good night you two''

I laid in bed thinking before I slowly shut my eyes and dreamt

_I opened my eyes, everything was blank and there was a powerful wind against me I rolled over to notice I was falling, closer to the ground every second. I panicked. I was about ten meters from the floor, I closed my eyes...Am I still alive? I opened my eyes; it looked like I was in a factory, but what kind I wondered. All of a sudden two swords clashed right before me creating a cross as both fighters defended themselves. It was Cloud and Sephiroth, neither of them looked at me. Did they not see me in front of them? They jumped into the air striking one another. Smashing up the factory, a giant metal statue was knocked over to my direction. I closed my eyes once more then re-opened them to find myself in a different scene each time. I saw myself, stood on the edge of a cliff. I weren't looking in a mirror because the image weren't copying me or facing me. Cloud ran up to the Tifa I was looking at, He was shouting at her but I couldn't hear them, she spoke and I was able to lip read her. ''no, I need to do this. Go home, Cloud... To Aerith'' Cloud was difficult to read but I almost worked it out ''you don't need to do this, Just come here or I'll come to you'' '' Stay back Cloud, You can't stop me, I've made up my mind'' '' So you're going to give up and die? Is that it? Remember when you said those words to me? I listened and I didn't give up'' I saw her tears '' I'm nothing like you, Cloud, Were not the same, we have nothing the same... you don't know anything'' Cloud stepped towards her, she was still warning he she was going to fall, but he continued, he must have known she weren't going to jump because she didn't he reached for her hand but she wouldn't take it ''Cloud! Leave me alone, you don't want anything to do with me...or him'' ''Him? You mean..'' ''yes Cloud I'm Pregnant with a baby boy, Are you happy? While I've been stressing out all you go and do is be with Aerith! You don't want me, I get it'' ''what are you talking about, me and Aerith aren't up to anything if that's what you're thinking'' ''Don't you dare lie to me Cloud Strife! Yuffie saw you! she was all up against you, cuddling you like a child would a toy, Yuffie explained to me, We hardly even speak anymore Cloud! What do you expect from me!'' '' She was upset about Zack okay? Do you really think I would do anything while she is still grieving over Zack?'' I saw Her look to the ground ''I.. I'm sorry I just...'' right at the moment, right before she could say her apology, before they were able to create a family together... she fell, the ground broke underneath her, I watched in so much possible fear. It was unbearable I couldn't breathe..._

''Tifa! Tifa wake up!'' Clouds voice hovering over me

''wha.. what's going on?''

''you were choking and screaming-''

''did you have a bad dream mom?'' I didn't notice the children on the other side of my bed

Denzel had cut Cloud off, Its starting to become a habit.

''yes, but I'm awake now, it was just a dream'' _thank god! _

''I'll go make you some tea'' Cloud offered but before I could protest he was already out of the room

'' so what was you dream about, mom?

''urr... I just jumped out of a plane, it was really frightening''

''oh okay, I would never jump out of a plane! You must have been thinking about it to be able to dream it?''

Was I still in shock Cloud admitted he loved me? Do I doubt it? Is that why I had a dream about Cloud and Aerith together...

''oh yea some guys at the bar were talking about it so I thought if I would ever try it, hmm pretty stupid really''

''No I think if you want to you should!''

Cloud walked in with the tea and some biscuits for Denzel , Marlene also walked in

''Thanks'' me and Denzel both replied

''so what is everyone doing today?'' Cloud asked

''Bethan asked if I could go round, please?'' Marlene asked

''Sure Marlene, And Denz? Any plans?'' I asked

''umm I'm just going to play out''

I nodded, hopefully with the kids out me and Cloud can properly talk...

**I think I liked that chapter very much, its more about the family : ) **

**Comment please! x**


	6. Happily Ever After

**This is going to be my last chapter, but I'm going to do more stories unless you hate my writing and want me to quit ;) I'm not sure if I'm going to do a simple and sweet ending or a sour one, I think I'm going to make it sour and then finally sweet!**

**I don't own anything. **

I still think all this is a dream, a fake, a small fantasy of my own imagination. Surely Cloud can't just see the truth like that could he? I need to see if he really does mean it or if he's just trying to make me happy.

''Cloud?''

''Yes Tifa'' he answered when walking inside my room kissing my lips, his were so tender not untouched but not wasted, just right. How I had always imagined them, Of course I had kissed him before but there was never the feeling of both of us wanting it, just mine.

''...nothing, it doesn't matter anymore'' I didn't want to ask, oh do you actually love me or are you just to kind to put me down? If only I could say it so straight forward

''Please say, I don't like it if you have something on your mind'' he held my right hand

''I just wanted to say that ... I love you, and that will... never change'' I smiled and we locked eyes

He smiled lightly but any smile of his I would be enough, just to see him happy.

''And I love you'' he pecked my lips and I kissed him back and soon after it turned into a passionate one. Nothing could ruin this moment; nothing could ruin the thought of this moment. Me and Cloud, Cloud and I. I loved him and he seemed to love me back...

There was a knock at the door

'' Damn the bar! It needs opening!'' I cut the kiss and rushed downstairs with Cloud following

''Cant we forget about the bar'' Cloud laughing even though he knew we couldn't

''No Fridays are packed!'' I laughed with him and opened the door apologizing to the customers

After the half day point the bar was packed and loud and a guy in a straw hat kept looking at me when he thought I weren't looking at him

''Excuse me but why are you looking at me?''

He ripped off his hat... It was Barrett!

''Barrett! Oh my god what are you doing here?'' Cloud came over after realising it was Barrett ''Hey Its been too long!''

''Whats up foo? Well I was hoping to see Marlene is she here?''

''No she's a friends sorry, she will be here later on though, Your more than welcome to stay''

''Deal Tifa! Hows you been then?''

Me and Cloud both looked at each other then laughed, Barrett looked like he just ate a sour lemon

''No way! Your together?''

''Yea'' Cloud said proudly

''IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU WHENS THE WEDDING? TIFA YOU LOOK SLIGHTLY BIGGER ARE WE EXPECTING! EY EY?'' Barrett's whispering was like a normal persons talking but his shouting could be heard from across the city everyone was staring at me and Cloud and all we could hear were whispers...

''There together?'' ''Them two?'' ''Tifa's pregnant how is she going to manage the bar?''

Cloud dragged Barrett upstairs you could only hear Barrett though I cant believe they left me with all the drunks staring at me!

''what yo doing foo!''

''Barrett you've probably just embarrassed Tifa in front of all her daily customers, well done''

''I'm sorry, It just came as a shock ya know! I thought you liked Aerith?''

''I did, but I realised not as much as I have ever loved Tifa''

''So are you getting married, IS SHE PREGNANT! Bad boy Cloud!''

'' Could happen... But no she's not.. we haven't even... not yet''

''ahha! There goes me thinking all this and you aint even had it, my bad spiky!'' I'm gonna go help Tifa out''

He walked downstairs Cloud slowly after him

''Daddy!'' Marlene's face lit up

''Marlene!'' he ran and picked her up over his shoulders ''I've missed you''

''hehe I missed you too!''

It struck 9pm and it was time to close the bar

''come on, everybody out'' I said hurling everyone out of the door

Barrett, Marlene, Denzel and Cloud were picking up all the empty glasses

''Daddy what does... Whisky taste of'' Marlene asked, reading the bottle

''try it''

Marlene took a sip and spat it out

''EWW that's horrible''

Barrett was laughing and I had only just realised I gave Barrett a stare and he quickly said he needed to go

''Oh no! You've only just got here!'' Marlene said

''But I must I have things to do tomorrow, I'm sorry Marly!''

''Can I go with you?, me and Denzel?''

Barrett looked as us and nodded

''I don't see why not Tifa? Cloud?''

''Sure just make sure you go to sleep!''I said

''I'll get em back on Sunday okay?''

I nodded, Cloud knew what Barrett was doing. We gave our hugs and before we knew it they were gone, it was just Cloud and I. He walked over while I weren't facing him and put his arms around my waist from behind and dropped his head on top of mine.

''are you ready for bed?'' He asked

I turned so we were facing, his arms still around mine, I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him

''Yes, It's been a long day''

We walked up stairs and got on the bed. We kissed and slowly took off our clothes, we were both in our underwear

''Are you sure Cloud?''

''Of course, I love you''

I nodded and he took out a condom from the drawer. We were in bed for at least an hour before actually falling asleep.

I woke up hoping to see Cloud next to me but he weren't I looked around and fell back into my pillow

Is this a one night stand? I got out of bed and Cloud walked in

''Good morning beautiful'' He kissed me and cuddled me

''Oh Good morning '' I smiled how stupid did I feel _ has he done a one night stand?_ I'm such a Idiot to think Cloud would do that. We both went downstairs and made pancakes, which Cloud was useless at so I ended up cooking all of them.

''time to open up'' He said

''Already? Ugh'' I walked over to the doors and unlocked them

After about 4 minutes the first customer walked in, It was Reno. Cloud hadn't noticed so I told him to go upstairs and get a cloth

''Reno! You know Cloud doesn't want you here''

''Oh has he finally returned to the damsel in distress?''

''Shut up Reno, what do you want?''

''Just to talk'' he grinned

''Well we can talk later so get out before Cloud gets back''

Reno nodded and shrugged then walked out. But just before Cloud saw his Red spikes leave the bar. Cloud looked at me

''Was that?''

''Yea Cloud, don't worry I got him out''

''Mhm...'' Cloud seemed off, Kind of suspicious is he trying to say I can't have any friends that are boys? I guess it is Reno but still something seems odd.

''Hey Tifa, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow. You don't open Sundays and I think Barrett will keep the kids as long as possible''

''Yea okay, It seems a good idea. I'll make us some snacks''

The rest of that day just went, with a few laughs and kisses. I Walked upstairs after closing and went into bed, Cloud joined but we just had a cuddle and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke and Cloud was still asleep next to me, He looked so gentle...His eyes opened

''good morning''

''Morning'' I smiled and he gave me a kiss '' So are we ready to go?''

''yep we just need to change''

I decided a red tank top and shorts would be casual for the beach ...right? Cloud wore a black tee and shorts. I wrote another note just in case Barrett was here early

_Just at the beach for a while should be back soon_. _Thanks for looking after the children Love from Cloud and Tifa x_

We climbed onto Fenrir and drove off, The beach was quite a while away from Midgar, a good 26 miles but we finally arrived. Cloud found the nicest spot and we sat down our picnic and our bums. We changed into our swimsuits me in a Black diamond bikini and Cloud in black trunks _I know he wears a lot of black._ We splashed around in the sea.. _Which was freezing! _and then we finally cuddled up to each other during the sunset. We lost track of time as everyone had left and it was getting quite dark. After we packed away we were set to get home but as we were walking across the sand Reno was there holding a knife.

''what the hell are you doing here!'' Cloud shouted

''I'm here to end the thing you two call 'you' as in your love thing going on'' he sounded drunk ''I had Tifa first!''

''I've never been yours Reno'' I said

''You soon will be!'' Reno unexpectedly ran up to Cloud and was about to slash at him

Cloud was carrying all the picnic things and he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to dodge. There was only one thing I could do...

''Reno!''

I ran in front of the blade my arms stretched to protect Cloud And closed my eyes. The knife sliced my left arm upwards just leaving my neck un harmed. I opened my eyes to see what the damage was, I fell onto my knees in shock

''Tifa!'' Clouds voice stuttered

''No no! Tifa no! I'm sorry I-''

''Look what you've done... you damn turk'' Cloud walked up to him

''I .. I didn't mean to it was an accident''

''no it weren't that is exactly what you wanted to happen... but to me and god I wish it was. Now Get the hell lost!''

Reno just ran away, to get help, to blame Cloud? We didn't know but we were just happy he went. Cloud rushed over to me and picked me up while holding me tight.

''Cl...Cloud'' he stopped to look at me, I saw some tears in his eyes about to fall... I'd never seen him cry, not properly, not like this.

I shook my head ''don't. There's no need to, I'm fine it's just a cut, a big one. But still only a cut I'll be... I'll be.. fine'' My voice softened as I passed out in his arms. Cloud took me to the hospital, They said he couldn't come in the room so he had to wait outside. He rung Barrett and told him not to tell the kids what had happened, He agreed if he could send Vincent to check on him. In a matter of minutes Vincent arrived with Yuffie hanging onto his arm like a monkey with a tree.

''I'm sorry I had to bring her she wouldn't let me go if I didn't tell her so I left without telling her and she won't let go''

''WHATS GOING ON? WHERES TIFA!... oh my god... SHES HURT ISNT SHE... SHES REALLY BADLY HURT! CLOUD WHAT DID YOU DO!''

''It weren't me it was that Turk, Ren-''

''RENO! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!''

The nurse walked out with a folder and said she lost a lot of blood and is still recovering so try not to be loud when visiting. Me and Vincent both looked at each other then Yuffie.

''WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?''

''your staying here'' Vincent said

''WHAT NO WAY I NEE-''

'shh! Vincent don't let her in until I've finished''

I walked in Tifa was facing the other way but her arm was facing me... Showing me it was my fault.

''Cloud? See I told you I'd be fine''

He rushed over kneeling over the bed and kissed my forehead

''I'm sorry, This is my fault''

''NO! Its not!''

''Yes it is I said lets go the bea-''

''not another word, please. I don't blame you. I love you Cloud and no matter what happens I always will''

''I love you too''

6 months later Cloud and Tifa have been married for 3 months and now expecting a child of their own. Yuffie Finally was quiet enough to see Tifa. Barrett will soon be Godfather to the baby boy or girl. Vincent and Yuffie got married 4 months after Tifa and Cloud _Odd couple. _Finally Marlene and Denzel teach Cloud how to cook!

**I hope you enjoyed my story, to be honest I didn't like some chapters and yes this one is REALLY LONG! -_- I'm not sure what other stories I'm going to write I might do a short one of Vincent and Yuffie after this story :L their a funny Pair... Yea so comment please! Thankyou! : )**


End file.
